


Imagine coming out as gay to your brothers, Sam and Dean.

by supernaturaloneshots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Homophobic John Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Multi, Reader comes out, gay reader, only mentioned - Freeform, sister reader, supportive Sam and Dean, supportive brothers, winchester reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaloneshots/pseuds/supernaturaloneshots





	Imagine coming out as gay to your brothers, Sam and Dean.

Your heart was beating wildly in your chest and you felt as if it was about to burst out of your chest. You sat down at the map table, staring down at your trembling hands. You were going to do this. You were actually going to do this. Today, you were finally going to tell your brothers that you’re gay. And, my god, were you terrified.

The bunker door slammed and you looked up to find your brothers walking in. They trudged down the stairs, placing two six packs of beers and a couple of packets of chips on the table. You took a shaky breath before finally speaking.

‘‘Hey, can I… ummm… can I talk to you… you guys for a -a second?’‘

‘‘Of course, Y/N. What’s wrong?’‘ Sam spoke, sounding worried.

‘‘Can you sit down for a second?’‘

‘‘Sure,’‘ Dean replied, sitting down across from you.

‘‘I need to tell you something,’‘

You saw concern flash over both of their faces.

‘‘Is everything okay?’ Dean asked.

‘‘I’m gay,’‘ you blurted out. ‘‘I’m gay. I’ve known for years, I just didn’t know if you would care or not. I couldn’t tell Dad because he was homophobic. And I didn’t know if you guys were too so…’’

‘‘Of course not Y/N. We don’t care! We’re not like Dad.’‘ Sam affirmed. 

You burst into tears from sheer relief and the boys rushed to your side, pulled you to your side and comforted you.

‘‘Thank you for accepting me. I love you guys.’’ You gushed through tears.

‘‘We love you. We’ll love you no matter what,’‘


End file.
